Gentle Assistance
by Lorelai Rhymeless
Summary: Hey guys, this is surprise! A Light/Dark fic! Yes I mean the Cards Light and Dark. Different I know...but I like the pairing. Review please!


Most people will tell you that we are the only creatures in this universe. That we are alone and no other world but ours houses life. Well those people are obviously wrong, because right at this moment the entities of the Light and Dark cards sat chatting idly about this and that. This was where the cards stayed when Sakura did not need them.  
  
" Has our Sakura seemed some what melancholy to you lately Dark?" Light asked her lover as they relaxed in the shade of a tree.  
  
"A bit," Dark replied twining Light's hair in her fingers. "she doesn't seem to have as much energy. I think something is troubling our little Mistress."  
  
"Perhaps she will come to us with her problem."  
  
"I believe she will. She may not know it but she identifies with us. Deep inside she knows, but she can't see it inside herself yet. When she asks we must not tell her what we know."  
  
"Awwww," Light pouted. "but it's so cute! Just like you!" Light wrapped her arms around Dark's waist.  
  
"Promise you won't tell." Dark said.  
  
"I promise." Light sighed.  
  
"Good." Dark went in to kiss Light but was interrupted by the familiar call of their mistress.  
  
"I was right, I knew she would come to us for help." Light said as she began to dissipate.  
  
"Of course you were dear." Dark pulled away but continued to hold Light's hand as they moved into the physical realm.  
  
Sakura stood patiently waiting in the other world as the two appeared in front of her. A few years had passed since she had gathered all the cards and changed them into the 'Sakura Cards'. Sakura was twenty years old now and she worked in a gym helping to teach children the basics of gymnastics. Life had been rather awkward for her as of late. She and Syaoron had been going out for sometime and he was beginning to hint that he wanted a more lasting relationship. Only Sakura was not sure if she wanted to go that far with Syaoron. The more she thought about it the more unsure she felt about the relationship, but even that made no sense because she loved him and he lover her. Why shouldn't they be together? As she stood there holding her wand, she did indeed seem tired, as if she had not had much sleep. "Hello Light-san, Dark-san." Sakura greeted as the two took shape "How've you too been?"  
  
"We've been very well Mistress, thank you for asking." Dark said bowing her head slightly.  
  
"Of course, and please, you don't have to call me Mistress, just Sakura."  
  
"Whatever you ask Sakura-chan." The women chorused causing Sakura to chuckle.  
  
"You look a little tired Sakura." Light said as she moved closer to her mistress. "Is there anything we can do to help you?" she stopped just inches in front of Sakura's face, which caused the younger woman to blush fiercely.  
  
"Um...I just needed some guidance. You two always help me when I need it and."  
  
"All you needed to do was ask Sakura." Light took both of her hands and smiled. "Now what is troubling you?"  
  
"Well," Sakura began "it's just that lately things with Syaoron and have not been going well. At least that's what I think. He thinks things are fine, and I sense he wants to make what we have last. I mean, really last. As in he wants to marry me!"  
  
"And you find that a problem?" Dark asked.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I love Syaoron, and I know he loves me." Light gave Dark a meaningful glance.  
  
"Then why are you hesitant?"  
  
" I don't know. Everyone used to tell me that he and I belonged together. Even Tomoyo said we should go out, and she's never wrong."  
  
" Sakura," Dark floated in front of Sakura "just because 'everyone' says that you belong with Syaoron does not make them right. The same goes for Tomoyo, because only you can know what is right for you." Sakura blinked and thought about what Dark had just said.  
  
" Why don't you get some rest Sakura-chan?" Light suggested " Sleep will help you sort out your problems." Sakura yawned and looked out the window, it was getting dark outside and she'd had a long day at work today. Sleep sounded like a very good idea.  
  
"Okay, I'll do that." She stepped back and held up her wand "Thank you for helping me. I'll see you again." She smiled at the two as they held hands and looked lovingly at each other, then at her. Light and Dark always had a way of making her feel happy. Whenever she was around the two of them, they always pulled her into their circle of love. She always felt loved and protected around them. A small exercise of power and they had returned to card form.  
  
* * *  
  
Once the two lovers had returned to their own world, they shared a worried look; things were not going the way they should for their innocent card mistress. She was having more trouble than either had thought she would. The temptation to simply tell Sakura what they could see in her heart was pulling at them both.  
  
"She isn't doing well is she?" Light asked pulling Dark back into the shade of the tree they'd left earlier.  
  
"No, but hopefully she will set herself right."  
  
"What if she doesn't?"  
  
"Are you truly that worried?"  
  
"Yes, I don't want this to go wrong for her Dark." Dark stared into Light's eyes for a moment before coming to some decision. She kissed her lover's forehead and took her hand.  
  
"Very well, I have an idea come with me."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Light asked as she let Dark pull her up towards the clouds.  
  
"I'm going to speak with Dream. I figure eventually she will go to Dream to help her with her problem, and you know Dream, she always shows truthful dreams. If we speak to her about the situation and then convince Sakura- chan to ask Dream to show her something then Dream will only show her what she needs to see. She has to figure this out on her own."  
  
" I know."  
  
They came up above the cloud line and Dark paused for a moment as she searched for Dream among the clouds. She growled to herself when she couldn't find her and began to slowly float around hoping to run into Dream.  
  
"I swear, the woman is never around when you need her." Dark mumbled, Light just nodded in agreement. Dark looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Hey, why does this bother you so much? I want our Sakura-chan to be happy just as much as you do, but I feel like there's more to it for you."  
  
" It's just that, well the relationship between Sakura-chan and Tomoyo reminded me of us." Dark stopped in mid air.  
  
"Of us?"  
  
"Yes, to me Tomoyo always represented Sakura's Dark. Like Sakura represents Tomoyo's Light. They remind me of when we first met."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How we could not be together, because one always chased the other away. Every time I wanted to be close to you my light always pushed you away, and every time you wanted to be close to me your darkness seemed to engulf me."  
  
"Yes, I remember, I was very alone then."  
  
"It wasn't until Clow Reed helped us that we were able to truly love each other. I don't know what would do if I didn't have you right now Dark, I love you so much and I can see the same kind of love between Sakura and Tomoyo. I want to help them more than ever, like Clow Reed helped us."  
  
" That's what I love about you." Dark said and kissed Light firmly "You care so much. Don't over-worry yourself though. We're taking care of the problem now, everything will be fine."  
  
"Thank you Dark." Light smiled and pulled the dark woman into another kiss. The world was silent as the two shared a moment love pure love for the other. Then the moment was disturbed as Dream came over a grouping of clouds.  
  
"Excuse me," she said the two jumping apart from the sound of her voice. "But can you two do that else where?" Light's face grew a brighter, which seemed to be her way of blushing, and Dark just seemed angry that they'd been interrupted.  
  
"Do you always have to be so rude Dream?" Dark snapped and crossed her arms. "We came here to speak with you about our mistress."  
  
"We? Usually it's you who does all of the talking in your relationship." Dream looked pointedly at Light who ducked her head and hid her face in Dark's shoulder. Dark glared at Dream angrily. The other woman had always been jealous of the love Light and Dark shared. Before Clow Reed, Dream had been very infatuated with Light. However, dreams only exist in darkness and light could not cross into its' borders. So, when Clow took their essence and gave them shape Dream had hoped that she and the object of her affection could be together. Light, however, did not return Dream's love and chose to share life with Dark. Since then things had always seemed tense when ever the three of them were near each other.  
  
"Why do you always have to bring up issues of the past Dream?" Dark asked. "Why can't you let it go?"  
  
"Let it go? Why don't you try asking yourself the same question?" Dream retorted.  
  
"Please don't you two." Light plead before the fight could truly begin. "Let's just concentrate on what's important, Sakura-chan." Dark and Dream stared at each other a moment longer before agreeing that Sakura's well being mattered more than their petty fight.  
  
"Very well then." Dream said breaking the silence. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Well I assume that you know that Sakura and Tomoyo were destined to be together, and that Sakura is experiencing some problems in recognizing that fact?"  
  
"Yes, but that boy is getting in the way of fate."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"He doesn't truly love her you know, it's that same type of attraction he felt towards Yukito or Yue. He's attracted to the growing power within our mistress. He just wants her power to accentuate his own feeble abilities." Dark nodded.  
  
"I doubt it's a conscious effort though." Dark added.  
  
"Yeah, so what do you want me to do about it?" Dream asked.  
  
"When she comes to you for help do no show her the entire truth. Just let her see enough to set her mind on the right track."  
  
"But that would be being untrue to our mistress. That's not what we were created for Dark."  
  
"I realize that Dream, but is it not our job to protect her? Every time she calls us forth, do you not put her all in what she commands? Does she not treat us with every bit of respect she would show to any other being?"  
  
"Yes, she does." Dream replied solemnly.  
  
"The we must repay her for her kindness. We cannot cripple her by always telling her how she should feel. She had to do this on her own. We're not helping or protecting her by telling her exactly what she wants to hear. Not this time."  
  
"Yes yes yes!" Dream sighed waving a hand at Dark. "I understand, you don't have to lecture me."  
  
"Then you'll do it?" Light asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but I'm doing it for her, not for either of you." Dream turned and disappeared over the same cloud grouping she'd arrived from. Light sighed in relief and looked at Dark.  
  
"Will she really do what you asked?"  
  
"I believe so." Dark began "I don't think she hates me enough to refuse something like that simply because I asked." Light nodded and turned towards the setting sun.  
  
"Shall we go home dear?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready for some rest." Dark replied. Light led the way as they left the skies for home.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day began quite normally. Light and Dark both slept in, each tired out from their lovemaking the night before. Dark's eyes fluttered open as she awoke; she looked over and observed Light as she slept. Her love slept so soundly, so peacefully it made Dark happy to simply watch. Light murmured cutely and turned over on her side.  
  
"I love you." Dark whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Light whispered back then giggled as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Dark said.  
  
"Who are you calling sleepy head Miss-I'll-Keep-Light-Up-All-Night-Tossing- Around?" Light teased.  
  
"Excuse me...I know you're not talking about me! You snore!"  
  
"I do not!" Light laughed.  
  
"Do so."  
  
"Do not!" Light pounced on Dark and began to tickle her.  
  
"Ack! No stop! You're going to ruin my reputation!!"  
  
"Reputation, what reputation?" Light stopped the tickle attack.  
  
"That I'm bad." Dark stated evenly.  
  
"Bad?!" Light exclaimed. "You're bad...that's funny."  
  
"What's so funny about it?"  
  
" Everything."  
  
"Everything huh?" Dark pushed Light off of her and began a tickle attack of her own.  
  
The two went on like that for most of the day. After that, they wandered around their world greeting the other cards and discussing Sakura's problem. It seemed that all of the cards had a few worries about their troubled mistress. It was almost the end of the day before Light and Dark heard from Sakura. The urgent call stopped them right in mid conversation with Rain and Wood. They didn't even have time to say goodbye before they began to slip into the other world. When they finally appeared in the other world, Sakura was waiting for them. They could tell something was wrong immediately, tears streamed down her face and she stood shaking as she tried desperately to compose herself.  
  
"Hey Light-san, Dark-san." She sniffed "I...um really needed to talk to you."  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan!" Light said rushing over to the young woman and holding her close. "What happened?"  
  
"L...Li," she began between sniffles "H...he."  
  
"What did he do?" Dark demanded harshly, earning her a glare from Light. Dark grimaced and cursed her impatience, she hadn't meant to sound so harsh but she'd hated Li from the start and wouldn't stand for the brat hurting her mistress.  
  
"He asked me to marry him!" Sakura sniffed. Light and Dark looked at each other for a moment, not knowing how to react.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dark asked breaking the silence. " W...well," Sakura began " we went out to dinner tonight. After dinner, he pulled out a ring box and just said 'Marry me Sakura.' Just like that." Sakura looked up into Light's eyes "I wanted to answer...o...only I couldn't say anything. I just couldn't, my mouth wouldn't move. He got mad and asked again but I couldn't answer. Th...then," fresh tears ran down her face. "He said 'Why'd I waste my time?' and got up and left."  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" Light held Sakura close.  
  
" There's more." Sakura said as she pushed away from Light's embrace. "After I left the restaurant I was walking home when I ran into Tomoyo- chan. She must have felt something was wrong because she asked me if I was okay. I don't know why but after she said that I just started to cry, so she had her bodyguards take us to her house." She paused in an effort to compose her self. "We sat on the couch and I told her what happened, only I started to cry again so she...she hugged me." Sakura smiled unconsciously as she recalled the moment. "She held me close and stroked my back, she made me feel so happy, so relaxed. I don't know how it happened, I was just looking up to thank her for making me feel better, and we...kissed." Sakura's cheeks flushed a deep red as Light and Dark shared surprised looks over her head. " But I didn't expect her do to that, so I jumped way from her." Tears began to run down her face once more and she clutched at Light's sleeve " You should have seen the look she gave me, I could tell she was so hurt but. Li is my boyfriend." Sakura looked down at her hand. "What should I do?"  
  
"Sakura-chan," Dark took Sakura's hand "I think you need to consider your feelings for Tomoyo and Li, think about who makes you happy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, think about why you couldn't answer Li or how you felt when Tomoyo kissed you." "I don't know why I couldn't answer him, but I love him, and even though sometimes he says some mean things I know he loves me too. When I kissed Tomoyo, I felt something different from when I kiss Li. It was only a moment, but I felt something..." she trailed off then suddenly she shouted, "I'm so confused! Dark-san please help me! Please tell me who I was meant to be with!"  
  
"I can't Sakura." Dark replied evenly.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked sitting up straight.  
  
"Because you are the only one who can make that decision. No one can make it for you."  
  
"But there is always one person the stars meant for you to be with, and you know who that is don't you?' Sakura asked her voice rising. "Both of you know." Light and Dark were silent as Sakura moved away from Light to stand in front of the two women. "I could make you tell me you know." She said beginning to sound desperate. "You can't resist me if I exert my will."  
  
"We know that Sakura." Dark began.  
  
"And we will do what ever you ask when ever you ask, it's what we were created for." Light continued " However, we hoped that you would not make us tell you Sakura-chan. We are not you, we cannot decide your life for you."  
  
Sakura's shoulders slumped as their words rang true in her mind. They were right; this was something she needed to decide on her own. She had listened to what other people thought for long enough. She was wrong to try to make Light and Dark tell her the answer to such a difficult question. Never before had she threatened her Cards like that, she had promised them all that she never would. Suddenly Sakura felt ashamed of herself. She had come to Light and Dark for help, and here she was threatening them.  
  
"I...I'm sorry." Sakura's head dropped her eyes tingled but the tears wouldn't come. "I'll never do that again."  
  
"That's okay Sakura-chan." Dark said floating over to the dejected Card Mistress. "We understand how you feel."  
  
"Yes we forgive you." Light added. The two women cradled Sakura until they sensed she felt a little better.  
  
"If you really want some help in your decision perhaps Dream may be of some assistance. She always shows true Dreams. Perhaps if you look at what she has to show you then your decision may not be as hard." Dark suggested.  
  
"You think so?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'll try that, I need some rest anyway." Sakura yawned and took out the Dream card. She conjured Dream and waited as the woman appeared. "Hello Dream-san." She said.  
  
"Good evening Mistress of the Cards, how may I help you?" Dream asked bowing in front of Sakura.  
  
"Um..."Sakura blushed, " I would like you to show me a Dream about me and who I was meant to be with."  
  
"You're sure you want that Mistress?" Dream caught a look from Dark.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well." Dream placed a hand on Sakura's head and sent her into a deep sleep. Light moved forward and caught the woman as she fell.  
  
"How long will she be out?" Dark asked as Light cradled the sleeping woman.  
  
"I don't know." Dream replied "Probably until she has seen what she needs to...it's not exact you know."  
  
"Yes, let's just hope this works..."Dark replied looking at Sakura's sleeping form.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what do you think?" Light asked as she and Dark reappeared in their world. "Sakura will do fine. She's thinking on her own now, the dream will only solidify what she already knows." Dark replied.  
  
"So she'll make the right decision?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"What about Li?"  
  
"Does he matter now?"  
  
"Well, he has feelings too Dark."  
  
"Yes I know," Dark paused for a moment. "He'll be fine, he's a strong one and he'll bounce back quick enough."  
  
Light wrapped her arms around Dark's waist.  
  
"How come you always have an answer?"  
  
"Because dear," Dark leaned into Light's arms "it's my job to be practical. Just like it's your job to be the kind care giver."  
  
"Well what if I wanted to be the practical one?"  
  
"Dear," Dark mumbled as she nuzzled Light neck "when I said that you were the care giver I did not mean that's all you do. I meant it's what you're best at, not what makes you up."  
  
Light chuckled.  
  
"Don't do that, you know I can't concentrate when you do that."  
  
"Yep, that's why I do it."  
  
"You're horrible you know." Light replied while exploring Dark's familiar contours.  
  
"Mmmmm, that's what you love about me."  
  
"No, I never needed a reason to love you."  
  
Author's Note: I know this pairing is a little strange, but I figure Clamp isn't going to give us the one we want (Sakura/Tomoyo) we may as well work with what we were given. Light and Dark make a great couple, and I enjoyed writing the fic. It doesn't center exactly on them and I was a little uneasy about the ending. Perhaps I'll rewrite it later, it depends on any REVIEWS I get. Thanks. 


End file.
